La faute à pas de chance
by Luna Strata
Summary: Idée venue le soir d'Halloween... Difficile d'en dire plus sans révéler le contenu... Oneshot, yaoi, débile ?


**Base :** Ca doit être du Gundam Wing, autrement je ne serais pas là, non ?   
**Couple : **Y'a du Heero et y'a du Duo   
**Disclaimer :** Toujours pô à moua…   
**Genre :** Plot bunny un soir d'Halloween

Luna : Range ton flingue Heero !   
Heero : J'ai très envie d'un civet de Luna.   
Luna 'court se mettre à l'abri' : Tout ça c'est de ta faute Heero !   
Heero : Ben voyons...   
Luna : Après tout tu n'avais pas à me répéter en boucle dans la tête : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Duo ???"

Bon on ne se demandera pas pourquoi cette phrase n'apparaît même pas dans la fic loool

**La faute à pas de chance**

"Hee-chan, arrête de bouger !" Râla Duo pour la énième fois.   
"Tu m'as fait mal !" Répliqua le Japonais.   
"Si tu n'avais pas bougé, ça ne serait pas arrivé."   
"Hn !"   
"Rho bougonne pas comme ça… Même Wu Fei n'a pas fait autant d'histoire."   
"C'était surtout pour que tu lui fiches la paix." Fit Heero en fronçant les sourcils.   
"Michant."   
"T'as bientôt fini ?"   
"Si tu te tenais tranquille, j'aurais fini !"   
"Aïe !"   
"Je t'avais prévenu."   
"Hn…"   
"J'aime quand tu me dis des mots doux." Murmura l'Américain.   
"Baka… N'en profite pas pour mettre tes mains n'importe où !"   
"C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir." Constata sensuellement Duo.   
"Ouais et bien j'espère que tu en as bien profité hier, parce que ce soir, tu peux marquer dommage. D'ailleurs, interdiction de m'approcher jusqu'à nouvel ordre."   
"…"   
"Aïe ! Tu l'as fait exprès là !"   
"Désolé, j'ai dérapé."   
"Ben voyons…"

Sourire en coin du garçon à la natte.

"Je vais être ridicule…"   
"Mais non…" Pouffa Duo.   
"Pourquoi moi ?" Geignit le brun.   
"La faute à pas de chance."

Moment de silence, entrecoupé de longs soupirs.

"Voilà, terminé !" Annonça fièrement Duo en contemplant son œuvre.   
"Super…" Fit l'Asiatique avec l'enthousiasme qui le caractérisait. "Pourquoi j'ai accepté ?"   
"Parce que tu m'aimes Hee-chan."

Le châtain s'approcha pour donner un baiser au brun, mais ce dernier recula, le bras tendu en avant.

"Tu ne m'approches plus j'ai dit !"   
"Heero, c'est pas ma faute !" Protesta Duo.   
"C'est toi qui a soufflé cette idée à Réléna."   
"Oui, mais c'est pas ma faute si t'as pas eu de chance au tirage."

"Duo ! Heero ! Vous êtes prêts ?" S'exclama Quatre derrière la porte de leur chambre.   
"On arrive !" Répondit l'Américain.   
"Veux pas y aller !" Grogna le brun.   
"Allez Hee-chan, ça va être sympa."   
"Parle pour toi."   
"Je te laisse cinq minutes pour te conditionner. Imagine que tu pars en mission."   
"Hn…"   
"Je vais t'attendre dans le salon avec les autres. Mais avant, je peux avoir un bisou ?" Quémanda Duo.

Regard qui tue en réponse.

"Okay, j'ai compris."

* * *

Dans le salon. 

"Alors, tu as fini les retouches ?" Demanda Trowa.   
"Oui, mais ça a pas été facile. Il est pas très coopérant."   
"Et toi, pas très doué..." Rajouta Wu Fei.   
"Je fais ce que je peux ! Je suis un ancien pilote, Monsieur, pas couturier. Et personne d'autre a voulu s'y coller."   
"Je pense pas qu'il se serait laissé faire par quelqu'un d'autre." Fit remarquer Quatre.   
"Mouais. Bon soyez sympa les gars, ne faites pas de remarque." Sollicita l'Américain. "Ça aurait pu être l'un d'entre nous."

Tout le monde baissa les yeux pour compatir au malheur de leur ami.

"Le premier qui fait une remarque, je le décalque." Cria Heero depuis le couloir.

Le Japonais entra dans la pièce commune d'un pas traînant, pour se retrouver devant ses camarades.

Wu Fei, qui se dit qu'il avait eu l'honneur sauf, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.   
Quatre devint rouge à force de retenir son souffle et ne dut son salut qu'à un coup de coude du Chinois.   
Trowa haussa un sourcil et mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher un début de sourire.   
Duo avait les larmes aux coins des yeux, tellement le fou rire le menaçait.

"Heero, sache qu'on est vraiment désolé." Déclara Quatre en massant ses zygomatiques crispés.   
"Vous êtes pas crédible les gars… Vous parlez d'un déguisement pour Halloween. Non mais vous m'avez regardé ?"

De grands yeux humides l'observèrent.

"Oubliez ma question…" Se renfrogna Heero.

Duo prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

"Hee-chan, on y peut rien si le seul loueur de costumes de tout le Royaume de Sank a été pris d'assaut et qu'il ne restait que cinq costumes… dont… celui-là..."   
"Et tu as accepté l'idée du tirage…" Rajouta Trowa.   
"Hn…"   
"Et pis tu sais, moi je te trouve très mignon comme ça." Dit le châtain en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin.   
"N'aggrave pas ton cas." Prévint Heero.   
"Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard, c'est l'heure." Fit Wu Fei en s'essuyant discrètement le coin des yeux.

"Veux pas y aller…" Couina le Japonais, alors que son amant le tirait par la main.

* * *

Au manoir de la princesse de Sank, la fête battait son plein. 

Tout le monde s'amusait… Enfin presque tout le monde… Dans un coin, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, un jeune homme aux prunelles cobalts offrait un regard glacial à quiconque osait poser les yeux sur lui.

Mais quatre personnes au déguisement vampirique l'approchèrent tout de même.

"Hee-chan, tu vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée. Allez viens !" Supplia Duo.   
"Nan !"

Le châtain à la longue natte soupira.

"Très bien, tu l'auras voulu."

Trowa, Quatre et Wu Fei s'écartèrent par prudence.

L'ancien pilote de Deathscythe attrapa un grand objet en mousse orange qui était déposé à côté du brun. Il se plaça à deux mètres devant ce dernier, puis : (1)

"Laaa-pin '_claquement de langue_' La-pin '_claquement de langue_' Laaa-pinnn."

"Y'a des fois où je me demande si Maxwell tient à la vie…" Murmura Wu Fei à ses deux autres camarades.

Duo agita ce qui se trouvait être une carotte géante devant un Heero qui était en train de changer de couleur.

"…su !" Marmonna l'Asiatique.   
"Qu'est-ce que tu dis mon petit Bunny ?"

L'Américain arborait son sourire des grands jours. Le sourire Shinigami qui veut emmerder son monde. Le sourire 'vient-là si t'es un homme'.

"Alors ?"

Heero se redressa lentement, soutenant le regard améthyste face à lui. Ses lèvres commencèrent à remuer doucement. Les autres tendirent l'oreille pour entendre ce que le Japonais… chantonnait ?

"… Ce matin, un lapin a tué un chasseur, c'était un lapin qui avait un fusil ! _bang_"

Alors que Trowa, Quatre et Wu Fei ouvraient de grands yeux, Duo élargissait son sourire. La chasse était ouverte.

Un homme, vêtu de noir et portant une longue cape, poursuivit par un lapin blanc, disparurent dans la foule.

* * *

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, personne ne revit le couple terrible. Trowa, Quatre et Wu Fei décidèrent de rentrer dans la grande suite qui leur avait été réservée à l'hôtel. Heero et Duo finiraient bien par réapparaître à un moment donné. 

Arrivés dans la pièce commune, ils trouvèrent, avec plus ou moins de surprise, différentes parties des costumes de leurs amis sur le sol qui formaient un chemin vers leur chambre.

"J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne pourront pas récupérer la caution pour leur costume…" Le blond se baissa pour ramasser un bout du déguisement de Duo.

Un faible, mais langoureux _Hee-chan_ se fit entendre.

"Et moi j'ai l'impression que le lapin était équipé de la pile Duracell… qui dure… qui dure…" Dit Trowa d'un ton de tout ce qui avait de plus naturel en regardant sa montre.

**Owari**

(1) Insérer la pub Kiss Cool

**Bon au départ j'avais pas l'idée de finir la fic comme ça, mais bon… **

Plot bunny dédicacé à ceux qui sont victimes des plots bunnies looool (y'en a qui devrait se reconnaître MDR)


End file.
